User talk:Ausir
Hi Ausir -- we are excited to have Wasteland Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk :I find this a bit amusing, Ausir ;) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Ausir, Hello I am Lt Orlock , I am the one that improved the Skills category , I started today to make a page for Attributes but I finally made a category about that , so , could you delete the page attributes (Not the category)? I also wanted to thank you for this wiki and the fallout one , you've really done a great job. Something more , I was thinking if you could send an email to inXile entertainment asking about the development of Wasteland 2 , I mean they respond to the maill that No Mutants Allowed ( http://www.nma-fallout.com/ ) send them and they are a Fallout-Dedicated community site , why not sent them an email , you created the Wasteland wiki and the Vault wiki . And the size of the Vault wiki isn't small , you , with the two wikis , represent the Wasteland and the Fallout fans , also imagine the people that would atract the release of news concerning Wasteland 2 to this site. If some of these people are wiling to expand this wiki by writing article it could grow bigger in size. Thank you ... I hope for an official announcement soon , I can say now that these years will probably be the best for the Fallout and Wasteland games since 1995 , it was time RPG market started growing again , also thanks for making me an admin . Creatures page... I can not edit the Creatures page for some reason . If you can edit that page please redirect it to the Category:Creatures . Categories I agree with you , we should create subcategories like in Vault wiki , it will be practical for users of the wiki and it will make corrections and updates easier to make since it will be easier to find what you will be looking for.We also should make a new page type for the Creatures category. RE: New skin Definitely looks better than the old one, gives it new feeling over the default.--Sxerks 01:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) New skin.. I was on holidays for some time during August and my internet connection there was terribly slow , so now I am back and saw the new skin of the wiki .It looks better ,but I think that the wiki need a logo more like the old one.Over at No Mutants Allowed there is a user named "xulm" and he is the one that made the Vault 12 comic.He could make a logo and maybe pictures of the weapons and creatures of the wasteland... More Post-Apocalyptic pictures on inXile's web site... At the upper-right corner of inXile's website there are now two more post-apocalyptic pictures (possibly Wasteland 2 related).I believe that the site was updated today or yesterday because a new update called "ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, INXILE ENTERTAINMENT SCORES ANOTHER HIT WITH THE SHAPESHAPE™ PUZZLE GAME ON THE APP STORE AND THE WEB!" appeared with the change of the picture. Community Manager Job Sounds like it was made for you: http://www.inxile-entertainment.com/jobs.html - Dude101 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ausir, Is there a way to make the article of the day actually change each day? Fallout content. Hey Ausir, I was wondering about all the FALLOUT content on the Wasteland wiki. I wanted to know if you wanted it to remain on this wiki or if it could be removed. I know any FALLOUT content is way out of date here and I wanted to remove it so this page could be more focused on Wasteland and Fountain of Dreams. I have been going thru the wanted pages and a great deal of them are FALLOUT related and I just wanted to clean things up a bit. Let me know. Roy Batty 20:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: FALLOUT Content I am refering to the templates and other such references. For instance, on http://wasteland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages the first think listed is 11 links for Fallout Tactics. Each one is a Template calling for it. I wanted to know if I can remove these templates and other such pages that are not related directly to Wasteland. So I can remove all those old FALLOUT templates. I just wanted to make sure I didn't delete anything you still needed for the vault. Roy Batty 21:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC)